Heart on a String
by yongjun
Summary: jongin memutuskan untuk merekam apa yang dilakukannya dengan kyungsoo di hari jadi mereka yang kelima. kaisoo


**Heart on a String**

00:00:20:49

"Hyung, ayolah! Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"Itu memalukan dan aku merasa sangat _kinky_ dengan ide gila-mu."

"Ini hari jadi kelima kita! Seharusnya kau tidak mengira ini _kinky_, ya kalau kau ingin ini menjadi kinky juga tidak apa, sih, sebenarnya," ujar Jongin, tertawa sambil membenarkan letak_ handycam_ di atas lemari kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu aku akan sangat malu jika nanti kita akan menonton itu. Dan pantatku- astaga, pantatku tidak seksi dan kau memutuskan untuk merekamnya? Kau gila, Kim Jongin, sangat gila," ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba memberhentikan Jongin yang masih membenarkan letak _handycam_. Jongin kembali tertawa terbahak dan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari _handycam_-nya.

"Hyung, hyung, tenang dan lihat pantatmu, sangat seksi dan empuk," ujar Jongin, membalik badan Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah cermin besar di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo merona dan langsung menepis tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya. Tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo mengambil sabun lalu mulai memakaikannya di badan Jongin.

"Kau harus tahu terkadang sehabis pulang bekerja kau berbau seperti sapi dan babi." Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi memakaikan sabun di perut Jongin, tersenyum lebar saat menemukan tanda yang dibuatnya dua hari yang lalu di atas pusar Jongin.

"Tapi kau cinta pria yang berbau badan seperti sapi dan babi ini," ujar Jongin, menggoda Kyungsoo lalu mengambil sampo dan memakaikannya di rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih merekam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini momen penting, siapa tahu nanti kita tidak bisa mandi bersama lagi."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, berhenti memakaikan sabun di badan Jongin. Tersenyum simpul, Jongin menyalakan _shower_ lalu mulai membasahi rambut Kyungsoo yang baru diberikan sampo.

"Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda. Kau masih tidak bisa menanggapi leluconku dengan baik," ujar Jongin, tersenyum lalu mencium Kyungsoo, tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan _handycam_ karena dia yakin ia tidak akan hanya sekedar mandi kali itu.

00:08:39:21

"Yap, yap, yap, Brad Pitt Korea sedang berdandan! Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak percaya kalau Brad Pitt yang asli akan mengoleskan BB cream di wajahnya, itu sangat mustahil."

"Diam, berengsek. Teman-temanku dibelikan alat rias mahal oleh pacar-pacarnya dan apa saja yang telah kau berikan padaku?"

"Oh, kau mau memulai dari mana?" tanya Jongin, tersenyum lebar lalu mulai men-_zoom_ wajah Kyungsoo di kaca yang sedang mengoleskan BB cream.

"Jangan membuatku memulainya, Kim. Aku bisa membuat daftar panjang hal-hal apa saja yang seharusnya kau berikan padaku," ujar Kyungsoo, cemberut setelah selesai mengoleskan BB cream di wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu membawa _handycam_-nya kedekat Kyungsoo.

"Lihat wajah gadisku yang satu ini! Sangat cantik! Kau seharusnya tidak mengkerutkan wajahmu, hyung, kau terlihat sangat tua seperti itu dan bukankah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa senyumanmu adalah salah satu aset terbaikmu?" ujar Jongin, memposisikan _handycam_ tepat di depan wajahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'gadisku'! Itu menjijikkan," ujar Kyungsoo, makin cemberut namun Jongin tidak bisa melewatkan rona merah yang muncul di pipi putih Kyungsoo. Tertawa, Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lalu menaruh _handycam_-nya di atas meja rias, menyingkirkan semua alat rias Kyungsoo.

"Tersenyumlah yang lebar, hyung, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu sedih?" Jongin tersenyum, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, Jongin bertingkah sangat aneh. Namun, karena ini hari jadi mereka yang kelima, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak membuat masalah yang akan memancing emosi keduanya. Dan karena itu, Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah handycam Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Kau ingat saat kita ke pantai? Aku ingin kita kesana lagi. Kita sudah lama tidak kesana," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jari-jari Jongin.

"Pantai? Tempat dimana kau meminta putus denganku?" ujar Jongin dengan nada menggoda, Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin lalu mulai cemberut.

"Aku masih sangat kekanakan saat itu. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah mulai dewasa, walaupun sedikit," ujar Kyungsoo, pikirannya kembali pada saat ia dan Jongin baru berpacaran dua bulan.

_"Kau tahu, mantan pacarku dulu sering mengajakku ke pantai. Aku jadi merindukannya."_

_"Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu saat ada lelaki tampan di sampingmu," ujar Kyungsoo, mengambil ranting pohon yang jatuh lalu mulai membuat garis-garis asal di atas pasir pantai._

_"Setidaknya dia tidak pemarah, pencemburu, dan menyebalkan sepertimu," ujar Jongin, menggumam. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya membuat garis diatas pasir, pandangannya beralih ke arah Jongin yang berada di belakangnya._

_"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dengan mantan pacarmu?"_

_"Aku menunggu bosan denganmu, baru aku kembali dengannya," ujar Jongin dengan santai, seakan-akan berbicara seperti itu tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Mendengus, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil jaket dan tasnya yang tergeletak di atas pasir lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung mengejarnya._

_"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo._

_"Pergi. Yang jauh. Kau akan bosan denganku cepat atau lambat dan astaga, aku tidak butuh perhatian dari pria berengsek sepertimu! Jika hubungan kita adalah tentang kau yang akan bosan denganku dan mencampakkanku begitu saja, sebaiknya hubungan ini tidak dilanjutkan! Aku ingin putus denganmu! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, berengsek," ujar Kyungsoo, berbalik menghadap Jongin, mengambil segenggam pasir lalu melemparkannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang terkena pasir langsung bertekuk lutut sambil memegang matanya, "Ah, mataku!" teriaknya, sambil mencoba mengeluarkan pasir yang ada masuk ke dalam matanya._

_Panik, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah Jongin lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di depan matanya. _

_"Buka matamu, bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan panik, air mata hampir keluar dari matanya karena kesal dan panik yang menjadi satu. Karena panik, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuka mata dan langsung mencium Kyungsoo lalu menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak bisa menjauh. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak, namun ia tidak bisa karena ia sendiri bingung bagaimana tiba-tiba Jongin bisa menjadi sangat kuat._

_Setelah selesai mencium Kyungsoo, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tangannya kini berpindah tempat ke pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik badan Kyungsoo dekat dengannya._

_"Aku bosan denganmu? Aku bahkan berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa kembali memilikimu, hyung. Maafkan aku," ujar Jongin, mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyungsoo. Dengan pasrah, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk._

"Kau harus ingat, hyung, semua waktu saat kau ingin memutuskanku karena masalah sepele."

"Masalah sepele katamu, kau tidak pernah mengerti hatiku yang rapuh ini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil cemberut dan lagi-lagi, Jongin tertawa lalu mencium hidung Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Yang penting, aku berjanji kita akan ke pantai. Ingat janjiku, hyung," ujar Jongin, kembali mencium Kyungsoo.

00:19:19:20

"Siap? Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, apakah aku sudah terlihat tampan?" ucap Kyungsoo, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan lalu duduk tegak dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Kau sempurna, hyung. Sangat," ujar Jongin dengan senyum yang meyakinkan. Kyungsoo seharusnya mulai terbiasa dengan kata-kata Jongin yang akan selalu memujinya, namun entah mengapa, Kyungsoo masih saja tersipu malu saat mendengar Jongin mengatakan kata-kata yang memuji Kyungsoo. Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo merilekskan badannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu begitu gugup, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa ini mungkin terakhir kalinya ia akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti merayakan hari jadi dengan Jongin. Menyampingkan pikiran buruk, Kyungsoo mulai berkata, "Aku siap sekarang."

"Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga, mulai!" ujar Jongin, mengarahkan _handycam _ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tes, tes, disini Kim Jongin yang sangat tampan akan mewawancarai manusia tampan lainnya namun tidak lebih tampan dari Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo!" ujar Jongin, membuat suara siulan sendiri. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan banyak omong kosong, Kim Jongin. Langsung ke intinya!" ujar Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat gugup. Menyampingkan _handycam_-nya, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum kembali mengambil _handycam_-nya dan mulai merekam Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ceritakan aku sedikit tentangmu. Nama, umur, terserah," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebelum tersenyum lalu mulai bercerita, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Umur, eum..., aku sangat sensitif mengenai umur namun aku akan jujur denganmu, umurku 26, aku suka memasak, suka pria yang lebih muda, aku sangat benci bubur yang dibuatkan oleh bibi pantat penggorengan saat aku wajib militer-"

"Bibi pantat penggorengan?"

"Ini tidak lucu tapi kami semua suka memanggil bibi yang sehari-harinya memasak untuk para prajurit dengan sebutan bibi pantat penggorengan karena suatu hari, ada salah satu rekanku yang mengintipnya dan ternyata pantat bibi itu sangat hitam. Sama sepertimu," ujar Kyungsoo lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin hanya menghela nafas.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh rasis dan kau harus bisa membedakan mana coklat dan mana hitam," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa lalu menyeka air mata yang tidak sengaja keluar dari matanya karena tertawa terlalu bahagia.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan aku tentang seseorang spesial-mu," ujar Jongin, kali ini tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menggoda sambil pura-pura berpikir sebelum akhirnya senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku punya pacar, dia lebih muda dariku, lebih sukses dariku, dan lebih menyebalkan dariku. Dia egois, dia ingin semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya, bahkan dalam kehidupan bercinta kami! Astaga, kau harus tahu, dia selalu mengajakku melakukan seks dimanapun dan kapanpun dia mau, dan aku harus menuruti semua gaya yang dimintanya!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan berapi-api. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Itu karena kau dibawah, jadi pacarmu itu bisa seenaknya menyuruhmu melakukan semua yang dia mau dalam hal seks," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo cemberut, lalu merampas _handycam _dari tangan Jongin, menaruhnya di samping meja tempat tidur, mencari tempat yang tepat agar bisa merekam wajah keduanya.

"Aku akan diatas malam ini! Kau tidak bisa memberhentikanku!" ujar Kyungsoo, mulai mencubit Jongin dan keduanya mulai perang.

00:21:01:49

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa memberitahukanku apa yang kau benci dari pacarmu," ujar Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keduanya sudah selesai 'perang' dan sedang berbaring dengan Jongin yang memegang _handycam._

"Aku..., aku sangat benci saat dia mengatakan...," Kyungsoo tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, memiringkan badannya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dan menatap Jongin langsung ke matanya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku benci saat dia mengatakan bahwa kita tidak akan pernah punya masa depan. Bahwa pada akhirnya kita harus menikah dengan wanita dan komunitas gay di Korea belum stabil dan berbagai masalah lainnya yang harus kita hadapi. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah dia pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalahmu dengan pacarmu saat ini, sekarang tugasmu adalah mewawancaraiku!" ujar Jongin, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sedih langsung berubah menjadi senang. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan mengambil _handycam _dari tangan Jongin.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu aba-aba dariku lagi, ceritakan dirimu."

"Aku Kim Jongin, umur 25, banyak orang yang menyukaiku, aku sukses, dan aku sudah punya pacar. Pacarku lucu, dia sangat menawan dan imut namun entah mengapa, dia usianya lebih tua setahun dariku tapi sifatnya tidak lebih dewasa dari keponakanku yang baru masuk SD. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, aku sangat suka dengan sifatnya yang manja dan ah! Satu hal yang harus pacarku ketahui adalah aku selalu mencium tanganku saat aku sedang di kantor dengan tugas menumpuk dan pikiran kalut, karena entah mengapa, selalu ada aroma miliknya di tanganku dan aku merasa seperti dia ada bersamaku, sedang bercinta denganku atau sedang bergelayut manja denganku," ujar Jongin, mencium tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menaruh _handycam _diatas kasur lalu mendekati Jongin dan mulai menciumnya. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tapi entah mengapa, aku tahu hubungan ini tidak akan pernah mencapai akhir," ujar Kyungsoo, membiarkan Jongin membaringkan badannya diatas kasur. Mengambil _handycam_, Jongin berbicara, "Aku akan menyudahi ini disini dulu karena aku ingin bercinta dengannya," ujar Jongin dengan lirih, mematikan rekaman lalu mulai mencium Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana, namun hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat Jongin mulai memasukinya. Seperti ada yang hilang, namun Kyungsoo menerima itu semua dan menikmatinya karena mungkin, hanya mungkin, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya untuk mereka.

00:49:59:01

"Baiklah, hyung, kau mungkin lelah, tapi itu baru pemanasan, kita belum masuk ke inti. Tapi, sampingkan itu semua, karena kali ini, kita harus merayakan ini!" ujar Jongin, satu tangan membawa kue dan tangan yang lainnya membawa _handycam. _Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memakai topi kerucut yang diberikan Jongin untuknya. Setelah meletakkan kue di meja, Jongin langsung duduk dan menyalakan lilin diatas kue itu.

"Sekarang, kita harus menyanyi! Ini mungkin sedikit tidak berhubungan, namun aku ingin kau menyanyikan My Lady untukku, hyung. Terdengar kewanitaan tapi aku sangat ingin kau menyanyikan itu untukku sebelum kita meniup lilinnya," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bingung dengan permintaan Jongin. Kyungsoo biasanya hanya menyanyi untuk Jongin saat Jongin sedang ada masalah. Namun, karena menurut Kyungsoo ini adalah hari jadi mereka, Kyungsoo harus rela melakukan apapun untuk Jongin, maka dari itu Kyungsoo mulai menyanyi.

Sayangnya, api diatas lilin angka lima itu mati sebelum Kyungsoo selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

00:58:04:31

"Hyung, kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita jatuh cinta?" ujar Jongin, merekam bintang yang bersinar di langit malam. Sekarang keduanya berganti tempat menjadi di balkon, berbagi kehangatan dengan memakai selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk.

"Tentu saja. Kau dulu sangat memalukan- menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendekatiku."

"Tapi, bukankah kau senang? Kim Jongin yang terkenal ini mengejar seorang Do Kyungsoo, penyanyi di gereja. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat harus bertemu denganmu pada hari Minggu saja," ujar Jongin, mengganti merekam wajah Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingat itu. Aku juga masih ingat saat kau menyatakan cinta untukku," ujar Kyungsoo, menutup mata, membayangkan lima tahun yang lalu saat Jongin menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

_"Astaga, berhenti mengikutiku!" ujar Kyungsoo, risih dengan Jongin yang terus-terusan mengikutinya dua bulan belakangan ini. Jongin hanya diam, terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang akan memarahinya._

_"Hyung, kau harus tahu bahwa seperti bintang yang setia menemani bulan, aku juga ingin menjadi Kim Jongin yang setia menemani Do Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin, masih percaya diri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia akan butuh waktu panjang untuk menyingkirkan Kim Jongin._

_"Sekedar informasi saja, nanti malam tidak akan ada bintang," ujar Kyungsoo, memainkan bunga yang diberikan Jongin untuknya._

_"Tapi, hyung, kau harus tahu kalau bintang tidak harus selalu ada di langit untuk diketahui keberadaannya karena entah bagaimana, bintang pasti akan selalu ada diatas sana, menemani bulan. Nah, itu adalah umpama cintaku kepadamu, hyung," ujar Jongin, dengan berani tiba-tiba mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya. Karena tidak ada perlawanan, Jongin langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Kau tahu, hyung, aku ikut paduan suara hanya untukmu. Maka dari itu, kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku dan jadilah pacarku yang baik dari sekarang!" ujar Jongin, mengambil satu bunga lalu menaruhnya di kuping Kyungsoo, mencium bibirnya lagi sekilas lalu berlari dari Kyungsoo yang sedang merona._

"Terserah kau saja, tapi asal kau tahu, dari lima tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, kau masih tetap sama, masih tetap mengatakan kata-kata menjijikkan untukku."

"Tapi akuilah, hyung, kau pasti sangat suka, 'kan, dengan kata-kataku yang menjijikkan itu?" ujar Jongin, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan keputusasaan dan takut kehilangan dari ciuman yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang disewanya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya, menatap punggung telanjang Jongin yang membelakanginya. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin, seakan-akan mencoba mengingat setiap detil lekukan yang ada di tubuh Jongin dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam malam itu, tidak menyadari Jongin yang juga menggenggam erat selimut ke tubuhnya agar menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tangisnya.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan rasa kehilangan. Melihat kesampingnya, Kyungsoo melihat tidak ada lagi Jongin. Terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang menyebalkan, Kyungsoo berjalan ke meja yang masih menyimpan kue yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya kemarin. Kyungsoo melihat _handycam _Jongin yang masih ada, dan saat melihat kedalamnya, Kyungsoo panik saat tidak ada kaset di dalam _handycam _itu. Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya saat dugaannya benar. Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah undangan disamping _handycam _milik Jongin. Setelah membaca isinya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju balkon, tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih telanjang, matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari Jongin- namun nihil, Jongin tidak ada. Jongin sudah pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya menatap undangan pernikahan Jongin yang dijatuhkannya di lantai dengan tatapan sendu._  
_

.

00:00:20:01

"Jongin-ah..., bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku masih di kamar mandi hotel tempat kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang kelima. Entah mengapa, aku kembali menyewa kamar ini hingga lusa. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kakiku seakan tidak bisa bergerak, Jongin-ah. Aku terjebak disini, terjebak diantara kenangan-kenangan kita. Seharusnya, aku tahu bahwa kau merekam ini semua dengan maksud tersendiri, Jongin-ah. Ah, aku juga sudah tahu kau akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibumu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi ibumu masih mengira kita sahabat dekat dan memperkenalkan wanita itu lebih dulu denganku. Dia cantik, sangat cantik, dan dia pasti akan melahirkan anak-anakmu nantinya dengan sangat sempurna karena kalian berdua pasti akan membuat keturunan yang sangat cantik atau tampan.

Jongin-ah..., seperti apa yang ibumu kira tentang kita, setelah ini kita masih bersahabat, 'kan? Tenang saja, Jongin-ah, walaupun hati ini masih sepenuhnya milikmu, walaupun aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang aku ambil karena telah memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mengenal dan mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Dan ah, kau tidak boleh melewatkan sarapan, aku jaga-jaga jika saja nanti istrimu tidak mengingatkan, kau juga tidak boleh merokok saat stress, dan saat kau mabuk, mintalah pertolongan dari orang yang ada disekitarmu untuk mengantarmu pulang, Jongin-ah. Dan tentang persahabatan kita, tenang saja, aku akan selalu dan akan selamanya menjadi sahabatmu.

Tapi, Jongin-ah, saat aku mencium tanganku, kenapa tidak ada aromamu ditanganku? Apakah aku kurang teliti? Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jongin-ah? Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu disini, aku kesepian, Jongin-ah...

Aku akan berhenti disini. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kita bersahabat, bukan berarti kita bisa terus-terusan bertemu, aku ingin menghindari hal-hal yang mungkin aku lakukan jika kita terus-terusan bertemu. Aku harap hidupmu bahagia, Jongin-ah."

.

"Kau tidak merekam saat ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin merekamnya, aku ingin mengingat ini dengan pikiranku."

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Kyungsoo membuka sepatunya lalu duduk diatas pasir, menghirup aroma garam. Jongin ikut membuka sepatu lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin mengingatnya juga?"

"Eum..., mungkin iya. Banyak hal yang dilupakan di hidup ini, tapi aku tidak ingin melupakan kita. Dan kenangan-kenangan kita. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki istri tapi-"

"Kau bisa menjaga kenangan ini sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak akan keberatan," ujar Jongin, bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi sedih. Namun, keduanya tahu, ini semua demi kebaikan hidup mereka.

"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo bulan depan," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menggumam, tanda Jongin bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang karena aku sudah menepati janjiku denganmu. Aku baru saja menikah tapi aku sudah beberapa kali membohongi istriku dan tidak menepati janji, tapi denganmu- aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong dan aku selalu menepati janjiku denganmu," ujar Jongin, tertawa kecil, sambil membuang cangkang kerang yang ada disampingnya ke laut.

"Kau harus menghilangkan sifat buruk itu, Jongin-ah. Lagi pula, jika kau ke Tokyo nanti, kau akan melupakanku," ujar Kyungsoo dengan cemberut. Jongin tersenyum, mereka baru tiga bulan berpisah namun Jongin merasa seperti mereka sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya- Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo yang sedang cemberut seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, kita 'kan sahabat selamanya," ujar Jongin, menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jongin.

"Sahabat selamanya," ujar Kyungsoo.

* * *

loosely based on korean movie, REC ((the movie content are may not be suitable for minors)) ((laaughing hard bcs im a minors too))

btw btw btw saya juga anniv loh satu tahun di ffn ((kalo ga salah)) hari jumat nanti:") ayo monggo monggo yang mau ngasih ff kaisoo smut ke saya sebagai hadiah pasti saya terima;p ((apalah)) ((pengennya nulis gift fic buat para reader untuk memperingati anniv setahun (duile biasa anak alay kerjaannya ngerayain anniv) tapi ngadet dijalan jadi yagidude malah jadinya ini)) ((POKOKNYA MAKASIH SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA FIC SAYA, SAYA CINTA KALIAN T_T)) ((btw karakter utama di rec namanya youngjun, beda tipis sama yongjun)) ((abaikan yang ada di dalam kurung))


End file.
